


Walking Me Home

by MalikEyelashes (verucasalt123)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/MalikEyelashes





	Walking Me Home

Someone always had to go find Spike when the small hours of the morning were threatening and he had yet to return home. This time, it was Wesley’s turn. 

It only took Wes a few minutes to find him half-passed-out on a bench; his clothing dirty and disheveled. “Spike! Come on now, sun’s coming out, open your eyes, we’ve got to get you home, love”, said, ending on a gentle note. 

“I’m a mess right now darling”, Spike slurred, “Feel so lost.”

“Good job you’ve got me then”, Wesley said as he held out his hand to lift Spike up.


End file.
